Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of integrating calculation data items, a server, a communication apparatus control method, a server control method, a recording medium containing communication apparatus control program, a recording medium containing server control program, and so on.
Description of the Related Art
Information display apparatuses for teaching various function expression calculation processes, called scientific calculators, have been widely used.
As a form in which those information display apparatuses are used, JP-A-2012-168827 proposes a system which is usable to display and analyze graphs of function expressions. for example, in a class at school, and in which students use their information display apparatuses, and an information display apparatus which a teacher uses receives calculation data items such as graph data items from the information display apparatuses of the individual students by infrared communication or the like, and integrates the received calculation data items, thereby obtaining integrated calculation data, and magnifies and projects the integrated calculation data.